


Bad Excuses to Get Laid

by memesf0r0ne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: "why do you never ship straight ships", Darth Vader kink, Gen, Hux's ex-boyfriends are the ultimate mood spoiler, I like the desktop version of ao3, I ship straight people with other straight people to make them gay, I swear I don't have one, I was joking, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Misuse of the Force, My First Work in This Fandom, also because you're wrong I ship straight people, and productive, as if I'm writing my summer school essay instead of, duh - Freeform, look it's because I'm a lesbian and need to cope, no beta we die like men, oh is that a tag??, on my pc it makes me feel professional, post-TFA, see I was tagging this and then accidentally lost all my tags, slashfiction of powerful first order idiots, so that's why these suck, timeline? Who? Never met her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesf0r0ne/pseuds/memesf0r0ne
Summary: Kylo Ren is...problematic.





	1. Chapter 01 - In Which Kylo Ren Attempts to Secure a Stable Relationship, and Fails, of Course

Kylo Ren sat in front of the helmet that once belonged to his grandfather. “Vader...what else did Vader have that I lack? Maybe I’d be more successful if...huh.”

He found a seat on the floor and crossed his legs, leaning back on his hands until giving up and laying down. “There was, of course, his companions,” Ren muttered to himself, rolling over to rest on his forearms. “That ginger who trained him and then Luke...and that older girl. She was..five years older. Senator. What was it, Padmé? Yeah.” Ren pouted for a moment, before pushing up on his arms. “Wait! I need to find some girl, or…”

His eyes wandered to a post-it note left on the bulletin board in his living space. " _ If you're going to destroy my stuff, please kriffing pay for it. _ " It was left by General Hux...Hux was thirty-six now, right? That made him five years Ren’s elder.

Furthermore, if anyone was a ginger, it was Armitage kriffing Hux.

Within ten seconds, Ren was up and already moving. By his bedroom door, he realized he was still wearing his usual clothes, which he deemed very conspicuous. He may scare people by walking around this early in the morning. So he quickly ran to his closet and took out a stormtrooper uniform, dressing as fast as he could. Once the helmet was secured, he proceeded out the door.

On the way to where he presumed Hux would be, he passed Phasma. Cold sweat appeared in places he preferred it not to be, and he physically stopped moving when she said, “Hey, Kylo.” It still took him a few moments to remember that she was the one who lent him the suit.

“Oh, right. G’morning, Captain. On patrol?”

“There’s two gals that seem to have a compromising..erm...issue.”

“I’ll leave you to your work,” he nodded, and Phasma mirrored the action.

Remaining slightly shaken, Ren got to Hux’s room entrance and was presented with a locked door. He frowned, then, realizing there was no way he could open it without destroying the door completely, knocked.

Hux answered the door in nothing but a bathrobe, blaster in hand. “What the kriff are you doing here?”

“I― uh― I’m here under the Supreme Leader’s permission.”

“You mean  _ dear  _ Kyle Ron?” Hux scoffed, then yawned without lowering his blaster. “Some leader. Ha. Look, get out."

“Kylo Ren,  _ sir _ , and it’s urgent.”

Squinting up at the stormtrooper helmet, Hux finally shrugged, pulled his bathrobe tighter, and ushered Ren into his small apartment-like area.

“I recommend you shut the door, this is extremely secret. Well― you’re the first to know of it.”

“What about you?” Hux asked, turning to Ren while lifting an eyebrow. This seemed to melt Ren slightly; perhaps this relationship would not be too difficult.

“I― what?”

Hux blew air from his lips in irritation, looking up at Ren again. This time, Ren began to take off his helmet. As soon as it was halfway off, Hux backed up, gripping his blaster tightly. “...Oh, kark. What are you doing here?”

Ren shook out his hair, then placed the helmet on a nearby coffee table.

“Um, please don’t shoot me, I need to talk to you.”

“It is two in the morning. What do you need?”

“So I was thinking, uh. You know how successful Darth Vader was? Well, it was definitely due to assets and actions, so―”

“Yeah, okay,” Hux interrupted, eyes still slightly wide, “are you here to kill me, or kriff me? Because I’d like to organize some  _ affairs  _ before I die. Oh, and I’ve got some bodyguards who will probably try to destroy you, dispatched by a friend. And if it's the latter that you're here for, then I'll have you know I top.”

The color drained from Ren’s face. “W-what? Mostly the― well, kind of the second? I need a significant other, and you...well, you fit the criteria. You’re in a considerable position, you admittedly  _ do _ have a good fashion sense and a high political position, and you’re also five years older than me, and those are all characteristics of Vader’s wife.”

Hux reddened very slightly, untying the lace of his bathrobe before tying it tighter, wrapping his arm around his torso while still holding the blaster out and pointed. “This has got to be the weirdest booty call I’ve ever partook in. Well, the strangest from a First Order member.”

“Wait...have others expressed interest in you before?”

“No need to act so surprised,” Hux snapped.

“No, I mean…”

“Shut up. Just shut up.” After the words left his mouth, Hux recoiled slightly, as if bracing himself for an attack from Ren.

“Another reason is you’re the only person I consider a mental equal.”

“What about Phasma?” Hux asked, plopping down on the edge of his bed.

“She’s not interested in me, and also...she kind of scares me a little.”

“Am I not intimidating enough?”

“Why would I harm you unless I feared you? If you put your mind to it, you could easily overthrow me.”

Hux was evidently surprised by this vulnerability. “I― really? And back up. I’m a guy. You haven’t expressed...well, homosexuality.”

“There’s also the factor of physical attraction which I didn’t think about too much―”

“But you didn’t need to,” Hux finished. “Yeah. May I decline, or would you kill me?”

This was blunt enough to get through to Ren without disturbing the barriers they had both set up inside themselves.

“I...would like you to give me a chance. I don’t think that’s too much to ask.”

“Wait wait wait, hold up. Remind me  _ how  _ many times you’ve choked or thrown me?”

There was no hesitation. “I’m sorry.”

"I―" Hux began, before biting his lip and lowering the blaster slightly, so it was now trained inadvertently on Ren's groin. "Don't do it again, and I'll consider it."

"So... you'll get back to me on this?"

"I suppose I could," said Hux, offering a small smile and meeting Ren's eyes. Kriff, Hux's eyes were the very definition of confusing. What color is that? And how can they say a million things at once?

"Good. Great. Fantastic. Thank you. Goodnight."

"Yeah. Okay."


	2. Chapter 02 - In Which Ren Somehow Demonstrates Common Sense and Self-Control

Ardy Chujan, a cadet of the First Order's academy, returned to report a failed mission. He grimly anticipated the death he knew he would have to endure by the new Supreme Leader's literal hand.

The door to the ship folded down, and one of the stormtroopers put a hand on his shoulder briefly. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Chujan breathed, not daring to speak any louder.

Anxiety built up in his stomach, and he found his breathing went from automatic to manual, like a karky ship. The irregular breathing pattern did not help in the slightest.

He approached Ren, who was not listening to the captain who was frustratedly explaining something to him, and instead casting frequent glances towards General Hux.

"Supreme Leader?" he squeaked.

Ren turned around.

"Sir, I'm sorry, we couldn't locate the specified Resistance ship," Chujan said quickly, bracing for the attack. Ren's hand instinctively reached out, but the cadet felt no choke. Surprised, he chanced a glance up and saw Ren looking at a tight-lipped General Hux, who lifted a ginger eyebrow. Whatever their nonverbal conversation, Chujan hoped it lasted so he could enjoy the sweet last moments of life. But then Ren turned back to him. He winced, trying to look Ren in the eye― er, mask― yet no hand came up, and he could still breathe freely.

"S-sir?"

"We'll get more people helping you next time. Try again," Ren finally answered, then turned on his heel, causing his cape to slightly billow in his wake. Hux looked mildly impressed, and though Chujan was grateful for his life, he was even more scared now.

The confused, disoriented cadet returned to the group, intending to tell them what happened. The stormtrooper that had wished him luck had her helmet under her arm, and looked extremely excited. "Sir! You're alive!"

Some other troopers cheered. This time, Chujan believed he could find the Resistance and knock them off their feet. He also may not be as lucky if he failed again.


	3. Chapter 03 - In Which a Very Karky Compromise is Proposed and Rejected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is a punk ass bitch

"General Hux?" Ren creaked the door open to Hux's quarters.

"Your performance was very good, Ren, but you need to keep that up before I trust you."

"So there's...no simple way I can convince you?" Ren asked, sitting down on Hux's desk.

"Nope."

"Are you sure about that...Grand Marshall?"

A breathy moan escaped Hux's lips without his permission. "Though that sounds  _ delightful… _ and well-deserved...I want to earn my rank with no strings attached."

Ren went completely pink, fortunately under his helmet. "I...but isn't it everything you ever wanted?"

"I'm going to be straightforward with you, Ren, that just wouldn't be a healthy, loving relationship like that of Senator Amidala and Lord Vader," Hux smirked.

"Y― oh. That's true. But a relationship in exchange for behavior―"

"So you're telling me to follow my heart?" Hux scoffed.

This gave Ren pause. "I… I don't know. What's your heart telling you?"

"That you're a virgin and child and too immature for the likes of me."

"Well- I―"

"Breathe," Hux chuckled, although laughter was a guise. He was clearly scared. "I'm joking. You're getting better."

"I'm 31!"

"Yes. Good for you."

"Are you sure you want to wait, Grand Marshall Hux?" Ren asked. Hux put a hand to his chest to steady himself.

"Yes. I...am."

"Very well, then, General. I'll see you later, I guess," said Ren, standing.


	4. Chapter 04 - In Which Members of the First Order Speculate on Ren's Unusually Sane Behavior

"Did you hear what happened to that cadet?" the trooper nicknamed Harris asked over lunch a few days later. "Mission was a complete fluke, and yet the Supreme Leader let him and his crew off the hook!"

"Seriously?"

As Captain Phasma surveyed the discussion, she laughed internally. It was much more bizarre than they seemed to think, until they began discussing possible reasons.

"Maybe it has something to do with the disappearance of FN-2187," someone proposed quietly.

"Oh, give it a rest, Zero, he's gone for good," said another.

"It definitely has something to do with General Hux, I was there when Chujan came to report. They were exchanging glances and stuff. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were kriffing with their eyes."

A stormtrooper snorted milk out of their nose. "Dude, Ren and Hux totally have some kind of tension. I wouldn't put it past them."

"Wasn't it because Supreme Leader Snoke sort of had them in similar positions, so they were competing a ton? That shouldn't be a problem, Kylo Ren is at the top now."

"Huh. Well, remember R― the Supreme Leader on Life Day?"

"Kept putting up that lettuce to make people kiss, and Hux avoided it like the plague."

There was a chatter of laughter in memory of that failed holiday.

"Man, the Supreme Leader is pining hard."

One of them giggled. "It kinda sounds like you're talking about Snoke still."

"Imagine," someone else laughed. "Honestly, Kylo Ren seems like a bit of a child." They glanced back at Phasma, but she pretended not to hear them.

"Okay, but what's going on between them? You think Hux has blackmail on him, and that's why Ky― er, the Supreme Leader isn't hurting anyone? Because Hux told him not to?"

"Maybe they're having an affair."

"It could be that Ren is secretly Hux's slave or something."

"Oh my sith. That would explain why Ren never puts his legs together. It's like he's got some kind of problem down there."

"How does that…?"

"Dude," one of them hissed, "sex slave."

"But how would that work?"

"Well, okay, so we know Ren has a few years of Jedi training, but Hux? He trained at the academy for like, his whole life. He killed his dad with no hesitation. He commanded a small battalion in his teens. General Hux? He's totally badass."

Phasma crossed her legs and grinned behind her mask. Finally, he's beginning to get the recognition he deserves. Still, what they were insinuating was rather ridiculous. Funny, but ridiculous.

"So are you saying Hux would be, y'know, the one who, uh, you know?" somebody stammered.

"I'm not saying he's a bottom!" laughed someone else loudly.

"Captain Phasma, please report to the Supreme Leader's chamber," said Hux's voice over the intercom.

She stood, simply telling the troopers, "You're somewhat close."


	5. Chapter 05 - In Which Meetings Are Scheduled Inappropriately, and on the Down-Low, Three Persons Are Individually Driven Insane

"What do you need, Ren?" Phasma inquired as the door opened, pausing when she saw Hux sitting in the Supreme Leader's chair. "What the dying kriff are you doing?"

"Getting used to the feel of it," Hux responded, biting his lip and grinning as he adjusted himself in the seat.

"Hux, get off my chair!" Ren demanded, storming in.

"Control your temper, darling," Hux simpered, then laughed slightly maniacally. Ren grimaced, then inhaled, and walked up to the chair, plopping himself on Hux's lap. The smaller man exhaled with an "oomph!"

"Um, what do you need me for?" asked Phasma boredly. "My regiment is acting like a group of crackheads."

"Yes. Well," Hux began with considerable effort as Ren made himself comfortable, "we plan to have meetings once a week, and to discuss...our status."

Phasma sighed. "Okay, I'll hold you accountable. Can I go now? As soon as I get my group situated, I've got an important..um...call to attend to."

"Yes. Permission granted," Ren beamed, then turned so he was laying over Hux, legs and head leaning over the sides of the very throne-like chair. Phasma shook her head; these boys needed to be careful, though she wasn't quite in a place to remind them. She herself had to remember she wasn't their mother.

As she left, she heard Hux grunt, and then say, "Okay, but you haven't proven yourself to me yet, so you aren't allowed to try to turn me on. Alright?"

Ren whined, then answered, "fine."


	6. Chapter 06 - In Which Discussion of Current Drama Turns to Childhood Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is slightly ooc  
Hux has no feelings and no fucks to give in canon

"So, how have I been?" Ren asked, taking a seat across from Hux.

"Better, by actions. How are you inside?"

"Well, my blood is circulating, my heart is pumping, all organs are pretty functional, except maybe my bowels, lately―"

"Too much information," Hux interrupted. "I mean emotionally."

"Well, I thought suppressing anger would make it worse, but it just...disappears now that I have something good to think about."

"Oh?" Hux prompted, already knowing the answer. Ren grinned, knowing he knew.

"You. But speaking of which, how are you doing?" Ren whispered, turning serious.

"I'm alright. I think the only reason that you really bothered me wasn't your personality, but because when you lashed out, you reminded me of my father."

"Wait, what?"

Immediately, Hux knew he has disclosed too much. "Uh, well, it's stupid."

"Hux. What did your dad do?"

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Hey. Look at me." Ren used his hand to direct Hux's face up gently. "It's important. Talking things out helps."

"Well, I― okay. He was just a really karky father. I… my mother worked in the kitchens. She wasn't my father's wife," he said carefully. "Because of that, my father resented me, and kind of...hurt me?"

"Physically, or…?"

"In every way possible," Hux answered, his eyes damp. His voice gave way, and Ren stood up to embrace him.

"Stop it. Kriff, get off me. I'm not weak," Hux growled, still holding back. He tried to push Ren away, surprisingly strong for someone of his stature.

"Please let me help you…"

"I said  _ GET OFF _ ," Hux shouted, and Ren backed off, stumbling slightly.

"I'm sorry."

Hux stormed out of the room without responding. Instinctively, Ren followed him. "I. I didn't want to hurt you, I shouldn't have forced you to bring it up…"

"I want you to know I'm not weak."

"I know that!"

"And I want to know myself that I'm not weak," Hux added, much quieter. He had stopped walking, and now Ren was behind him. The taller of the two cautiously put a hand out, patting Hux on the shoulder.

"If― well, I know you've been working really hard, and you deserve a break. So if you want some time to mellow, or catch up on things, or maybe scheme a little bit―" here Hux snorted slightly, causing Ren to grin― "you can take a short break."

"It doesn't― it doesn't have anything to do with the, uh, earlier conversation, right?"

"Yeah, I just realized if you'd blurt out something without thinking, especially you of all people, you are clearly overstressed. Not that you can't handle it, but I just want to give you some..free time."

"Sure. Thanks."

"No problem," Ren beamed.


	7. Chapter 07 - In Which Hux Wonders About Things, and is Interrupted by a Surprise Visitor

Hux was silent, but his mind was moving faster than he could keep up. He was sweating excessively, so he discarded his jacket and undershirt so he was just in a tank top. Was Ren actually simple enough to think that trivial things like a vague age difference or single personality aspect would make a complete, complex person a valuable mate? Or was there something going on long before the initial confrontation?

He looked down at his blaster, and a part of him wished he had shot Ren and appointed himself Supreme Leader. That was better than Grand Marshall in extensive ways. But something had stopped him, even in a moment of vulnerability.

There was that one incident, when they were high on adrenaline and a fight turned into both of them shirtless and sweaty, before they were interrupted by that girl Ren was obsessed with.

Even then, he only seemed infatuated due to her force connection. Perhaps romantically once or twice, but not in a serious way.

Now that the Supreme Leader was dead ― well, the Snoke one, at least ― there was really nothing preventing them. And overall, it seemed like Ren had a capacity to be good.

But Hux was wondering if he himself quite knew what he wanted. When Ren finished his training and Hux was introduced, his father was still alive. (Well, both their fathers, actually.) He was already despised for his illegitimacy, but if he gave into his 'unusual' desires, his father had grounds to disown him because of the current government, and society. It became more lenient when potentially queer interests were discovered in the late Anakin Skywalker's communications to his master, long before he became Vader. But even then, his father was still rather traditional in his beliefs. Kriff.

Just then, his door burst open. Apparently, he had forgotten to lock it. But that wasn't the most of his concerns.

Kylo Ren, in all his drab glory, was standing there looking sheepish. A ginger shorthair was in his arms.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I got mad and threw my lightsaber, so in apology, here. Its name is Millicent." With that as the only explanation, he shoved the cat into Hux's arms before realizing what the ginger man was wearing. "Oh. Oh my. You look...you look really nice."

Red spread across Hux's face. "Um. Okay, so do I just take her? Is she mine now? What kind of food does she like, is she trained, does she need…?"

"I can...here, I left that somewhere."

Ren screwed up his face and pictured the cat stuff which he had bought, then used the force to manipulate it. He got it outside the door, then said, "One sec," before going to grab it.

"Thank...you," Hux said slowly, and Ren grinned wildly.

"Yeah, okay. Well, uh, I've got to go, so."

"Yes. But one thing, quick? Did you like me before the comparison to Amidala?"

"I...um...yes," Ren admitted.

"You have good in you," Hux said in a dangerous, unreadable tone.

"I'm the leader of the First Order!"

"Well, we're the good guys here, restoring order to the galaxy. That scavenger isn't brainwashing you, is she?" Hux teased.

"No! But...maybe a little."

Hux laughed, then, remembering the cat was there, scratched her between her ears.

"Well! I think we should all get to bed."

"R-really? Or. Oh. You mean, our own beds? Like usual? Except the cat goes with you, and―"

"Yeah, okay, you need sleep," Hux stated. "Take my bed, I'll take the couch."

"Thank you."

"Good night." Hux said this with finality, ushering Ren into his room and then claiming the sofa. Millicent curled up next to him, and he sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want your bed?" Ren yawned, starting to pull his shirt off.

"I don't mind," Hux smirked, then turned away to mutter to Millicent, "you can't sleep in my room until you've proven yourself to me."

As if taking a command, Millicent jumped down, then went up to Ren's leg and rubbed up against it, purring.

"Fine, do you like Ren better? Sleep with him," Hux snapped. Millicent then perked her ears and went to Hux, rubbing his leg, before going back to Ren.

"You can't sleep with both of us."

"She can," Ren began, trailing off and leaving the implications to Hux. The general sighed loudly.

"Ren, no."

"So you're just― you're going to deny the wishes of our child?"

"Our child?! It's a cat, Ren."

Millicent hissed at Hux, and he sighed.

"Oh, for the love of Palpatine―" he started, but then Millicent mewled, and Hux immediately complied. "Okay. Fine."

"Yayy!"

"You've never slept with anyone before, have you, Ren?" Hux asked. This made Ren scowl, for it was true.

He responded in a mutter. “Well, a jedi  _ is _ obliged to remain celibate.”

“Aw, poor Kylo hasn’t gotten laid yet!” Hux crooned jokingly.

“What, like you have?” Ren snapped.

A smirk crawled onto Hux’s face. “Multiple times.”

Ren went completely red again. “Who...what? When do you make time for that?”

“Well, most of them were high officials...only the young ones, though,” he began thoughtfully, glancing briefly up at Ren to see his response to this. He sat down on the couch and crossed his legs. “There was that pilot, he looked like quite a meal. Those dangerous eyes, lovely hair...mm. That was only once, unfortunately. He’s with the Resistance, see, so we had to break it off. Plus, he started seeing someone else.” Hux looked off into the distance, trying not to think about it. The initial reason he brought this up was to make Ren jealous, but…now he couldn’t get Dameron out of his head. “I kinda miss him.”

Millicent purred loudly, and Hux remained seated, feeling very dejected.

“Hux? Are you all right?”

“I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“If you want, I can go back to my room,” Ren suggested quietly.

“Could you? I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine. Get some sleep.”

Millicent hissed as Ren went to leave, and he somehow made it out safely despite the ginger cat’s protests.


	8. Chapter 08 - In Which Ren Tries to be a Good Friend and Become a Boyfriend Through That

The next day, Hux received an anonymous card that read, "Sorry about your Resistance boyfriend. I hope I can provide you one on the First Order side instead." A rainbow popped up when the card was laid flat, and the general found himself mildly baffled. The phrasing wasn’t the best, and it looked like the kind of card a child would make, but...the message was significant. He knew it was from Ren, obviously; who else would know about that?

A heavy sigh fell from him, and his usually perfect posture sagged slightly. He glanced out the window, thankful that he wasn't seeing any part of the Resistance fleet racing towards his ship. No, Ren's ship. Because of that incorrigible man child, he no longer was the highest leader of the Finalizer. Perhaps, if he agreed to court Ren, he would have more power over the First Order. Though the notion seemed slightly absurd to him, a General must do what they have to do to gain power. A relationship with Ren would indefinitely be volatile due to the man's temperament, but it was better than nothing.

Hux placed the card in a pocket of his greatcoat and went to check his datapad for a new assignment. Once in his quarters, Millicent crept onto his lap and rubbed up against his stomach, causing him to huff out a laugh.

"Not now, Millicent."

The ginger shorthair ignored him, remaining seated in his lap.

Rather shockingly, there was no lightsaber damage to any control rooms, which meant that Ren was controlling himself. Hux also noticed a private message from Lieutenant Mitaka, who was concerned about how good a mood the Supreme Leader was in. He scanned the email.

> _**Subject Line:** Supreme Leader Kylo Ren may be on drugs. HELP!!_
> 
> _**From:** Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka_
> 
> _**To:** General Armitage Hux_
> 
> _Dear sir,_
> 
> _I believe that, due to the process of current events, our Supreme Leader has been mentally compromised by some variation of weed, crack cocaine, or an alcoholic substance. If that is not it, the behavioral shift is most likely caused by Ren’s occultish practices. No one on our premises has been injured or strategically deployed to eliminate their life. PLEASE, IF I DIE, TELL MY MOTHER I LOVE HER AND WITHDRAW FIFTEEN DOLLARS FROM MY BANK ACCOUNT TO PAY BACK KEVIN WITTERNINES._
> 
> _Regards, Lt. Mitaka_

Hux was somewhat baffled. The Lieutenant almost always retained a calm composure, and typing in all caps was irregular, if not disconcerting enough to warrant a nice trip to the med bay. The General also noticed his subordinate’s use of the name “Ren,” in lieu of the respectful cognomen “Supreme Leader” which was typically used. He smirked.

Good.


	9. Chapter 09 - In Which Kylo Tries to Get The D; Instead, Getting Affection

"General, um. Did you receive my communique, sir?" Mitaka asked, fidgeting with his fingers behind his back.

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"Are you...going to address the concerns?" the young man inquired carefully.

"I have faith that the Supreme Leader will retain common sense, Mitaka. Perhaps you should consider that he is improving," Hux suggested.

Mitaka hummed in response, then said, "Okay, sir."

"Ah, here he comes now. KYLO!" called Hux.

The Supreme Leader turned his way, and Mitaka winced.

"Sir, I―"

"General Hux?" Ren answered, walking over to him with a slight stumble. "Yes?"

"Your behavior is substantially improving. Good job. I'm proud of you."

Mitaka looked incredulously between the two men, as Ren shrugged. "Thank you."

"That's all. I will see you later."

Mentally, Mitaka noted the unusual interaction as tea, to be spilled at a later time.

A bit later, Ren was waiting for Hux in their designated meeting room. He tapped his fingers on the armrest of his throne nervously. Had the General forgotten?

Just then, Hux strode into the room and gestured for Ren to get out of his place. Ren hopped down, then greeted him.

"Hey. Uhhhhh...so, have I been sufficient today?"

"Yes you have, sweetheart," Hux said. Ren beamed.

"So, uh, have you considered our situation? What do you think? Can we... proceed?"

"I...I think so. But. On my terms."

"Okay," said Ren.

"I want to be respected."

"I can do that."

"Neglect means we're done. We will be out on even ground, and keep work out of personal matters."

"Yes."

"Good."

Ren nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, when a pair of lips landed on his chin. Despite himself, he started laughing wheezily.

"What's so funny?" Hux demanded, cheeks burning red.

"You're..too short, you can't reach!"

"Oh, kriff you," Hux said shortly, then pulled Ren down before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more, tell me....otherwise this may be all for this fic :)  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
